Oh!
by Rainy Days With Winter Ways
Summary: It's four in the morning, and Natsu's lurking outside Lucy's house! Something is bound to develop from this..


**There are not enough Fairy Tale fanfics! And not enough LuNa fanfics, either! **

**Enjoy this lime ish ness**

* * *

Beep- beep, beep- beep, beep- beep,

beep- beep, beep- beep, beep- be

****

"Uugggghh..."

Beep- beep, beep- beep, beep- beep,

beep- beep, beep- beep, beep- be-

**SMASH!!**

Lucy awoke with a scream of fury as her fist descended down upon the abomination that was denying her sleep. Panting with adrenaline, she rubbed her eyes vigourously before taking in the damage she had done to the innocent pink alarm clock, before shimmying her watch down her wrist and reading the time.

4.30am.

"What? Stupid.." she grumbled, tumbling out of her bed with a yawn, stepping delicately over the ruins of the clock.

Feeling groggy, she stumbled to the bathroom, pouring herself a bath and slipping into the hot water, letting the warmth soothe her aching bones.

__

Stupid Natsu. It's all his fault I feel like crap this morning.

Yes, Natsu was easy to blame, and therefore Lucy was going to take her anger out on him this morning, no matter what. She closed her eyes, picturing the pink haired, crazy and completely oblivious teenage boy in her mind, and sighed in exasperation.

__

It's all his fault that I feel.. that I feel! Grah!

Turning her head and plunging it into the hot water, she rubbed her face soothingly, before bringing it to surface again, staring at the pink wall.

__

Same colour as his hair. Heh.

Her eyes dropped folornely to the water again, loneliness settling upon her.

Growling, Lucy rubbed her eyes vicously, splashing more water onto her face and biting her lip.

She wasn't about to start moping over a _boy_, for goodness sakes, at 4.30 in the morning.

Speaking of which..

Lucy fumed, sliding out of the bath and drying herself with one of the white, fluffy towels, before walking out into her small lounge room and plopping down onto the pink couch.

"Guh! Why does everything have to be so pink around here? Honestly- Oh!"

A white note lay on the table, with crumbs of god knows what food scattered across the scrawled writing that splayed out on the sheet.

Picking up the note, Lucy read;

__

Meet me outside.

-Natsu

Lucy's eye began to twitch, and she took a deep breath, her body shaking with fury.

Forgetting the fact that she was in just a towel, Lucy stomped over to the door, threw it open, and glared daggers at the pink haired man leaning up against a tree, the early morning rays splashing out across his exposed chest, his eyes watching in humour as he took in the sight of an absolutely furious Lucy.

"You look good in a towel." was the first thing he said.

Lucy sucked in a breath, red flooding her cheeks.

"You. Inside. NOW."

Turning on her heel, she stomped back inside, ignoring the low chuckle that resonated from Natsu's chest.

* * *

Having dressed back into her pyjamas in the bathroom, Lucy walked into her bedroom, intent on getting some long pants to wear over her black underwear.

"Aren't you cold?"

Lucy shrieked, her eyes zeroing in on Natsu, who lay on top of her bed, looking over Lucy's body with a keen eye.

"Y-y-you god damned PERVERT! Get out!" she yelled, throwing her clothes at him.

Natsu rolled his eyes, bouncing off the bed and stalking over to Lucy.

"Don't try to deny that you like this." he whispered, before blowing gently onto her face and stepping backwards.

Lucy was pissed off, tired, horny, but now, she felt downright sadistic. She was going to use Natsu's horniness against him.

She was going to torture him slowly with it.

Stalking forward, Lucy smirked as Natsu's eyes went wide as she wrapped her arms around his neck, leaning forward ever so gently. Eagerly, Natsu leant forward to kiss Lucy, only to find scaly material pressed against his lips.

"Huh." he growled, watching in disbelief as Lucy slid the scarf from his neck slowly, savouring each second in which she did so.

So she had caught on to what he was doing?

Very well. Two could play at that. It was only a matter of who broke first.

After his scarf fell to the floor, Natsu stepped forward, forcing Lucy to sit on the bed, and evetually up the other end. Prowling on all fours, he covered her body with his own, hovering just above her skin, gazing deeply into her eyes.

An intense stare off began between Lucy and Natsu, each daring the other person to break first.

But the game was far from finished. Lucy trailed her hands softly up Natsu's arms, before leaning forward, pushing his head away with her own and re-positioning Natsu into a seating position, in which Lucy quickly climbed into his lap, bumping her waist line ever so slightly against his own.

A sharp gasp escaped Natsu's mouth, and he groaned incoherably as Lucy began grinding into his now hard erection.

"How much do you want me?" she whispered seductively into his ear.

"So much." he gasped in response, pleasure overriding any of his other senses as she began to suck on his earlobe whilst she continued to grind into him.

Oh yes, how he wanted to force her back into that beautiful position in which he was on top, grinding into her, ravishing her body with his lips..

"I won't lose to you." he declared, his fingers tracing their way down Lucy's body subconsiously. Lucy laughed, before sitting back a bit, looking at the Salamander with a pout on her lips.

"It's hot. Take off my shirt for me." she ordered, grinning wickedly. Trying to act as if this was an ordinary everyday thing, Natsu shrugged his shoulders.

"Sure."

Sliding the material slowly up her chest, pulling it over her head and tossing it aside nearly drove Natsu over the edge, but he decided that, before he lost, he would tease Lucy a little longer.

"Your skin smells good enough to eat.." he trailed his lips over Lucy's breast, stopping for a moment to softly lick at her taut nipple. Lucy's head fell back with a groan.

"That's cheating.." she gasped, watching Natsu's eyes light up with amusement.

"Oh yeah? Then how about this."

His lips were on her own then, and Natsu lost complete control as he kissed her, pushing her back- or was she pulling him? Either way, the both of them were lost in each other, tearing at the others clothing to expose more skin.

"You'll pay for this, I promise you." Natsu declared with a vicous grin. Lucy cocked an eyebrow, tugging at his underwear.

"Impress me."

Natsu's fantasy about ravishing her quickly became reality, and neither of them went to Fairy Tale that day, that's for sure.

* * *

It's like Planet Terror, when the sex scene went missing.

Bahahaha

There's a teaser for you.


End file.
